


Love And Cake

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baking, Cake, F/M, Kid Anthea, Kid Fic, Kid Mycroft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft meets the girl who’s going to be the love of his life when he accompanies Mummy to tea at one of her friends’ homes, and she introduces him to something wondrous he’s never had before: cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love And Cake

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a wonderful anonymous prompt on tumblr asking for MyCake kidfic (which I've never written before) with this prompt: " _Child Anthea introduces Child Mycroft to cake for the first time. Mycroft is unsure what he likes more - - the pretty girl with the chocolate-colored hair or her perfect chocolate cake._ " I enjoyed writing this _sooooooo_ much.

Mycroft was not a particularly sociable child. He didn’t have friends, and that was how he preferred it. It was nice to be alone, to be in solitude. Mummy and Father, however, had other ideas. They wanted him to _socialize_ , to be _nice_ to the offspring of their friends. But he didn’t want to. He just wanted to be left alone.

Mummy had gone to tea with the absolutely dreary Mrs. Caldecott, who had the big house that always smelled musty and damp. There was never anything to do there, never anyone to play with, though Mummy said the new cook had a daughter who wasn’t much younger than him that he could go play with. As if he wanted to play with a _girl_. Not that he thought they were inferior (though they could be, or at least all the ones he knew his age were), but he would rather have just been told to find a quiet corner in the library and a comfortable chair and just be by himself.

He made his way into the house and was assaulted by a new smell, a wondrous smell: chocolate. His own home didn’t smell like this, not often; Mummy wasn’t a baker but every once in a while he’d walk by the bakery and catch a whiff of the freshly baked cakes and imagine just what they would taste like. He wasn’t allowed to eat anything as decadent as cakes, not even on his birthday. Mummy wouldn’t allow it, because he was a bit on the chubby side. He disliked that so very much.

Once Mummy and Mrs. Caldecott made their way to the sitting room, Mycroft went towards where he smelled the smell, which was the kitchen. He wasn’t sure it was polite to be sniffing around other people’s kitchens, but the smell was too delectable. He stood by the doorway and saw a kind looking woman there with a young girl, maybe five years old, standing on a stool next to her. They were talking quietly and laughing, and after a moment the woman looked up and saw him standing there. “Oh! You must be the Holmes boy,” she said with a smile.

Mycroft nodded. “Mycroft,” he said quietly.

“Well, I’m Margaret, and this is my daughter Andrea,” she said. “We’re making chocolate cupcakes from scratch. Would you like to join us?”

“Is it all right?” Mycroft asked hesitantly.

Margaret nodded. “Of course! I imagine a young man like you must be bored in a house like this with no children here. I know Andrea is.”

Mycroft came into the kitchen more. “I usually tend to bring a book and lounge in the library,” he said. “If Mrs. Caldecott’s nieces and nephews are here I avoid them at all costs.”

“Oh yes,” she said. “ _Those_ little devils.” She looked him up and down. “You seem to be a much more respectable young man.”

“I believe it’s best to have proper manners,” he said. “It’s paramount.”

“That’s a lesson you could learn well, Andrea,” Margaret said to her daughter with a smile. Andrea ducked her head down slightly. “She’s a bit shy around new people, but really, she’s a little scamp. But she’s a good friend to those she trusts.”

“I’m sure,” Mycroft said. He looked around. “What does cake taste like?”

Andrea’s head snapped up. “You’ve never had cake?” she asked, her eyes wide. 

Mycroft shook his head. “Never.”

“Mum! Mum, he’s got to have a cupcake!” she said.

Margaret said, chuckling. “Well, they’re still a bit warm, but if Mycroft doesn’t mind slightly melted icing he can have one now. Do you want to ice it for him?” Andrea gave her an enthusiastic nod and so Margaret gave her the icing knife and the mixing bowl with icing, and then motioned for Mycroft to come closer. “Pick one of the cupcakes you’d like.”

His eyes drifted over the dozen chocolate cupcakes that were cooling on the rack, automatically going to the biggest one, but out of propriety he picked up the smallest one. “This will do.”

“No it won’t,” Andrea said, coming over. She took it out of his hand and picked up the biggest one. “ _This_ one.”

“But it’s not proper,” Mycroft said.

“Sod propriety,” Andrea said, giving Mycroft a toothy grin.

Mycroft glanced up at Margaret. “If you’d like the largest one, Mycroft, you’re more than welcome to it. We have plenty more.”

“All right, then,” Mycroft said. Andrea balanced everything for a second before handing him the cupcake. He held it, and then she took a huge wallop of chocolate icing and put it on top of the cupcake before setting down the bowl and taking the cupcake from him. She carefully spread the icing around, making it look nice and even and then handed it back to him. He studied the cupcake for a moment, then peeled back a section of the cupcake liner and hesitantly took a bite. He shut his eyes as he savored the wonderful taste that danced along his taste buds. This was absolutely scrumptious. It was the best thing he had ever eaten in his entire life and he moaned in delight, to which Margaret chuckled and Andrea giggled. “This is…”

“Perfect?” Andrea said, giving him a wide grin when he opened his eyes again.

He nodded. “Yes.” 

“I will take that as the best compliment I could ever get,” Margaret said. “When the rest of these are all cool, why don’t the both of you come back in and help me ice the rest of them? I have another four dozen to make for the party tomorrow night so any help I can get getting them all set up would be wonderful.”

“All right,” Mycroft said. He turned to Andrea. “Did you help make these?”

She shook her head. “I’m too little.”

“Would you like to?” Margaret asked, tilting her head. “I could measure the ingredients in the different batches and the two of you could stir.”

“I’d like that,” Mycroft said as Andrea nodded her head enthusiastically. She gave him a wide smile and then nudged him. “Yes?”

“We should have a contest,” she said. “See who can make the best cupcakes.”

He considered it. “I think I could enjoy that,” he said. “Is there a prize?”

“Maybe,” she said. “We’ll see when Mum says who made the best cupcakes.” She held out a hand. “Deal?”

Mycroft nodded and shook her hand. “Deal.” The two of them watched as Margaret pulled down two more large mixing bowls and measured out ingredients for both of them, then handed them mixing spoons to stir. Mycroft took great care mixing all of the ingredients and then poured the batter into the cupcake tins that Margaret had said he could use. Andrea was struggling slightly so he helped pour her batter into hers. Margaret put them into the oven and while they were waiting they iced the cooled down cupcakes. Margaret let them each have another one, telling them she’d simply make more if they wanted a few of them.

When the cupcakes were done the three of them looked at them, and when they cooled down a bit more they frosted one from each batch and Margaret tasted them. “I think Mycroft’s is just marginally better,” she said with a smile.

Mycroft felt immensely proud of himself for that. For this being the first time he’d ever made cupcakes, he was glad his had turned out better. He saw that Andrea was grinning at him. “So, do I get a prize?” he asked.

She considered things, and then leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He blinked at that. He knew what that meant. He knew it was a show of favor, a show of affection. He had just met her, though. And…she liked him? He was surprised. But she smiled at him, and he felt himself grow warm. No one liked him, but she seemed to like him. That was…nice. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” he murmured.

“Mycroft!” he heard Mummy call. “Mycroft, where are you? It’s time to leave.”

“Promise me you’ll come back,” Andrea said. “Maybe next time we can do something more fun.”

“Will there be cake next time?” he asked.

She gave him a grin. “If there isn’t, I’ll see if Mum can make us something else. Okay?”

“Okay,” Mycroft said with a small smile of his own. He gave Margaret a nod. “Thank you for a lovely day.”

“Oh, you’re quite welcome,” Margaret said with a smile. “I hope to see you again soon, Mycroft.”

Andrea waved. “Bye, Mycroft!”

“Good-bye, Andrea,” he said, giving her a slight wave back before he went back to his mother. Perhaps not _all_ people around his own age were insufferable brats, he thought to himself. And, perhaps, there were advantages to making friends.

Plus…if he got more cake, that was always a plus.


End file.
